Margaret T. Chapman
Margaret Talullah Christabel Chapman, '''ofte kalt '''Marg (født 2. april) ble plassert i smygard og er en utheksaminert elev ved galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Margaret er kjent for å være en typisk Smygarding. Hun er frekk, hus- og blodrasist, manipulerende, ser ned på alt og alle, dytter elever i gangene - gjerne inn i skap, og kjører sitt eget liv med mye bruk av sarkasme. Hun vet alltid hva hun vil ha, og gjør det som trengs for at hun skal få det. Hun fremstår som det hun er. En kan si at det er to sider av henne - noe hun misliker. Men hun har funnet ut at hun ikke kommer langt i verden om hun er seg selv mot Professorer og andre mennesker som fortjener respekt. Da fremstår hun som en høflig og rolig jente som har begge bena godt plantet på bakken - noe hun forsåvidt mener hun alltid har. Margaret er veldig sta, og gir seg sjeldent. Hun hater å ta feil og tape eventuelle diskusjoner hun gjerne deltar i. Hun er flink til å kverulere. Jenta er stor i kjeften, og er en av de som løper vekk med halen mellom bena om det virkelig skjer noe hun ikke kan stå opp for - som hun prøver å unngå. Hun er tøff, og gråter aldri. Det å rødme er også noe hun ikke liker. Hun adlyder ordre om hun må og makt er noe hun verdsetter. Makt kommer fremfor venner. Love: Margaret er langt ifra noen rundbrenner, og heller ikke personen som faller lett for noen. Det skal mye til for at hun skal falle for noen. Hittil i livet sitt har hun kun hatt ett seriøst forhold som er verdt og nevnes og det var med Javier Luca Marciano. Hun var head over heels forelsket i han, og de var sammen i noen måneder før det ble slutt grunnet private årsaker. Følelsene hennes for han forsvant aldri, og når de møttes igjen blusset de opp, som resulterte med at de igjen ble ett par. Men kjærlighet er vanskelige greier med både opp- og nedturer. Hun mener også det er litt oppskrytt til tider. Hun mener mye, blant at hun ikke einer som noens kjæreste. I et forhold er Margaret direkte, kjærlig, ærlig, spontan og kan bli fort sjalu, men det skjuler hun med sin beste evne. Når hun er forelsket kaster hun seg ut i ting hun vanligvis ikke ville ha gjort, derav; spontan. Hun krever ikke mer enn at kjæresten skal være ærlig og trofast tilbake. For at hun skal falle for en person, må en sjarmere henne og virkelig stå på sitt. Ikke gi opp som små unger ville ha gjort. Hun har også problemer med å knytte seg, som da er grunnen til at hun kun har ett seriøst forhold. Familie og oppvekst Familien Chapman er en rik fullblods familie som mange tror lever det glamorøse liv i City of London. Hele familien utgir seg for å være den perfekte familie, men de som leser Aftenprofeten har fått med seg hva Herr. Chapman driver med som da gjør de et stort hakk mindre perfekte, noe som sliter på familien, som da er grunnen til at Margaret og storebroren sjeldent er hjemme. Mange mener Margaret selv lever det perfekte liv med tanke på hvor mye penger hun har å bruke, men en kan selv tenke seg om penger gjør en lykkelig? Tiden på Galtvort Margaret er ikke jenta som er mest aktiv i timene, og er oftest å finne bakerst i klasserommet. Rekker sjeldent opp hånden. Ikke fordi hun ikke kan svaret, men fordi hun er for lat til å faktisk svare. Men unntak kommer. Om hun går inn for å være aktiv og skaffe plusspoeng for huset, så klarer hun det med glans. Hun faller lett i smak hos Professorene – ikke hos alle, men hos mange. Hun er en god skuespiller. Karakterene hennes varierer veldig. Om hun vil så kan hun få S og B i alt som er, men når en misliker enkelte Professorer så mye som hun gjør, ble det vanskelig å gjøre en ordentlig innsats. Nok en gang, lat. Hun er ikke over gjennomsnittet interessert i rumpeldunk. Spiller for huslaget – helst knakker, eller i nødens rop; jager. Hun kan fort bli entusiastisk under Smygard sine kamper, enten hun spiller eller ikke. Hun har et lite talent, men det er ikke noe hun kommer til å satse på i fremtiden. Kun på hobbybasis når hun går på skolen. Nå for tiden er hun utvist (sommerleir 2013) og er kun å finnes med Mercedes Conroy og Fenrir Greyback. Det er ikke det siste dere ser av henne. Hun lever livet på rømmet, og en vet aldri hvor og når hun dukker opp. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Topptillits Kategori:Medlem i Inkvisitorialtroppen til Professor Uffert Kategori:2006